The Beauty of a New Beginning
by SkylarStonewolf
Summary: Harry Potter is the younger brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Sent away by those who claimed to love him, what is Harry to do when he comes into a rare creature inheritance? And what is this about having mates? Pairings: [Harry P., Blaise Z., OMC, OMC, George W., Fred W., Draco M.] Warnings: MultiFic! MateFic! M/M Relationships! Wrong BWL Fic! CreatureFic!
1. And so the story begins

The Beauty of a New Beginning

Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I am a broke collage kid. I do not own any of the characters in this story outside of my OCs. All characters and the original Harry Potter plot are property of J.K. Rowling.

Pairings: [Harry P., Blaise Z., OMC, OMC, George W., Fred W., Draco M.]

Warnings: MultiFic! MateFic! M/M Relationships! Wrong BWL Fic! CreatureFic!

Bad: Dumbledore, James/Lily, Ron, Ginny, Hermionie.

Chapter 1: The First Beginning

The day James and Lily brought home their little boys from the hospital would always be a cherished memory. It seemed like just yesterday when Lily found out that she was pregnant with twins. After what felt like an eternity, the Potters were blessed with two little boys. Their first child was 19in, 11lbs and 4oz with Lily's red hair and his father's brown eyes. Just by looking at the boy they could tell that he would grow up to be massive in size, he was named Andrew David Potter.

Their second child was very different from his twin.

While Andrew was rather large and wailed very loudly, Harry James Potter was a quiet and small child weighing in at only 6lbs and 2oz and 12in in size. When Harry opened his eyes everyone in the room gasped. Harry was beautiful. With a full head of unruly black hair and a delicate build the doctor told the Potters that he would always be on the smaller side, but what truly held everyone's attention was little Harry's eyes. Looking like two emeralds they were by far the most beautiful green anyone had ever seen, even surpassing the brilliant green of Lily's own eyes. No one in the room doubted that Harry would grow up to be a beautiful young man.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Time seemed to fly by and suddenly a year had passed and with it, the twin's birthday. That year, July 31st was a day to remember. Lily and James invited everyone. This was also the day that the potters would declare the godparents of their twin boys.

"Thank you everyone for helping us celebrate the 1st birthday of our little ones." James said.

"It is with great happiness that Lily and I wish to name the Godparents of our boys. For our oldest son, we are naming my old friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. May you watch over him as if he were your own."

Stepping in Lily began speaking.

"For Harry, I wish to name my oldest friend Severus Snape. Please protect my little boy."

It was with pride in their eyes that Remus and Sirius stepped forward.

"We would be most honored to be Andrew's Godfathers, of course we will love him and treat him like the family he is." Sirius spoke for both of them with obvious joy in his eyes.

Walking over with far fewer theatrics, Severus approached little harry.

"I accept." He said with the typical bite in his voice. However the effect was ruined by the slightly awed look he wore as he looked down at young Harry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure they will be okay?" Lily said, her worry showing through as she wrung her hands.

"We haven't left their sides since they were born Lily! We won't be gone very long and they will be safe with their baby sitter, come on Lils its Halloween and we already agreed to go to the party." James prodded.

James and Lily had been invited to go to the gathering the Order was holding months ago.

"Voldemort hasn't been seen in ages! The Order wants to celebrate with a few drinks and what better day to do it then Halloween?"

Lily relaxed slightly and began to follow her husband to the fireplace so they could floo over to Grimmauld Place where the gathering was to be held.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voldemort walked towards the Potter house with certainty in his step, he was here for the young Potter brats and he would not leave until they were dead. Yet something felt wrong. In the back of his mind Voldemort wondered why exactly he needed to kill the potter twins. He had never taken the life of a child before, nor would he allow his followers. Children had no place in a war and as such he would leave them out of it. Even as he began to think these thoughts Voldemort felt his mind begin to fog over once more.

With a quick flick of his wand the older looking women sitting on the couch was dead.

Walking towards the nursery Voldemort began to feel the presence of the two children in the room he was approaching. Silently, he opened the door. Instantaneously the larger of the two boys began to wail and yet the smaller boy only looked at him, bright green eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. Once more Voldemort began to question why he was here, only for the fog to take over his mind again.

Lifting his wand Voldemort watched as the green light of the killing curse traveled toward the children. With a bright light and a burst of magic a shield began to surround the two boys. The small child stepped towards the light taking the brunt of the spell as his magic fueled the shield. Within seconds Voldemort's body was little more than ash.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was with dread in their hearts that James and Lily returned home from the party to find the Dark Mark in the sky, the door open, and the baby sitter's dead body lying across the floor of the living room.

Running down the hallway Lily burst into the nursery followed by James and a recently appeared Dumbledore. Walking into the room they were all startled to find Andrew and Harry alive in their cribs and a pile of ash on the floor.

Quickly taking control of the situation Dumbledore told them that he feared the prophecy had come true and that Voldemort had come for the children while James and Lily were away.

Walking over to Andrew and Harry, Dumbledore began to inspect them to check their magic levels and look for any obvious injuries.

"It would appear that young Andrew managed to shield both himself and Harry, but considering it was his magic that protected them, it protected Andrew more leaving young Harry with the lightning bolt cut on his forehead. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Harry has almost no magic, I doubt he even has enough to receive a Hogwarts letter. Now that Andrew will be famous for defeating the dark lord and Harry is practically a squib, I think it would be for the best if you sent Harry away. It would not do for him to be surrounded with something he cannot have." Dumbledore said gravely.

James and Lily looked at each other for a while before they agreed.

"We can send him to live with my sister and her husband." Lily said.

"They already have a son and Harry has no magic, they will take care of him."

"I quite agree." Dumbledore said with the ever present twinkle in his eye.

And thus began the hardships of one Harry James Potter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well I'm sure it's quite obvious, but this is my first story. The idea for this story has been swimming around my head for some time now so I guess we will see how it goes. If you guys could let me know what you think that would be awesome. I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are on me. I know the plot is a little over used, but I would like to think that I could give it some life again Anyways, if enough people like the story I will keep working on it so let me know if you think it's worth another chapter.


	2. And so the story goes

Holy Crap, I defiantly wasn't expecting so many of you to actually like my story! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or left me a review! I love getting feedback from you guys! Anyways, I apologize for how long it has taken me to upload a new chapter, between homecoming and midterms I have been swamped. Now that all of that is out of the way though, I promise I will be better about getting new chapters out! I also want to clarify that Harry will be a submissive in this fanfiction. I am sorry for anyone who was wishing for a dominate Harry, but for the sake of the story plot he will be a sub.

Question? Do you guys want me to add Voldemort in as one of Harry's mates? I was playing around with the idea and I thought it could prove interesting. I created a poll that SHOULD (emphasis on should) be on my profile. Just remember, whichever has the most votes wins so if you have an opinion on this make sure to cast your vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am doing this solely for my amusement and the joy of thers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: And So the Story Goes

"Freak! Where the hell is my breakfast?!" Vernon Dursley bellowed.

With an ease that spoke of many years of practice, 10 year old Harry Potter made his way from the kitchen quickly, a stack of overflowing plates gracefully balanced in his arms. Knowing he would be in for a world of pain if he did not comply fast enough, he silently laid his burden on the table, placing each plate in its correct spot and hurrying out of the dining room before he was noticed.

Harry slowly made his way over to a small door embedded in the side of the main entrance stairwell. Opening the door he slid into his makeshift bedroom once more. This is where he was to stay until all of the other residents in the house had left for the day. Once they were gone, he would have until they got back to get all of the household chores done and prepare dinner for the family's return.

"I wonder if they will even remember this year?" Harry whispered doubtfully to himself.

Tomorrow was young Harry's birthday; he would be eleven years old. He wondered if somehow, somewhere, his parents were thinking about him.

Slowly Harry shook himself. Of course they weren't, no one could ever want a freak like him. After all, isn't that what Aunt Petunia said about why his parents had abandoned him here in the first place?

When he finally heard the Dursleys leave, Harry exited his cupboard. Seeing the long list of chores he had to get done, he groaned. Today really was going to grueling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, in a different household, 10 year old Andrew Potter woke with a small smile.

 _Only one more day._ He thought to himself. One more day until he turned eleven years old, tomorrow was the day he would be getting his Hogwarts letter.

As he slowly made his way out of bed and down the stairs the scent of pancakes slowly drifted towards him in greeting. Andrew sat down with a happy sigh.

"Hey baby, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Lily said as she drifted into the dining room, quickly flicking her wand to set the table and begin serving breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm really excited to start Hogwarts this year, I wonder if I will make any friends?" He wondered aloud.

"Of course you will baby! You're famous, the whole school will be lining up for the chance to be your friend!" Lily exclaimed.

Andrew could only stare. Of course his mother would not understand. She loved the fame she received for being the mother of the 'boy who lived'. Andrew could only hope that he could find someone who would be his friend for who he was, rather than for the fame being his friend would bring.

 _I wonder what it would have been like…what HE would have been like._ Andrew thought to himself as, for the first time in a while, his thoughts drifted to his younger twin.

 _What would it have been like…had he survived the counter with Voldemort?_

Andrew still remembered the day he found out about his little brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Flashback**

He had dreamed of a small boy who looked to be little more than five years old. He was tiny and looked as if he would shatter with the smallest touch. Andrew was filled with rage as he saw the bruises along his arms and the rather large one forming around his left eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, trying his best not to startle the poor boy.

The boy only looked at him with confused eyes.

It was then that Andrew noticed how familiar the boy looked. He could practically be his brother! Andrew thought to himself.

The small boy was rather short, almost an entire foot shorter than Andrew's four and a half feet. He had creamy pale skin that seemed to stretch across his thin frame; it was rather obvious that this boy was underfed. What drew Andrew's attention the most however, was the unruly head of thick black hair that seemed to shine, despite the darkness that surrounded them, and the bright green eyes that sparked like emeralds.

As he continued to observe him he couldn't shake the feeling that he should know this boy somehow.

"Where the hell are you, Freak!" A voice bellowed.

Andrew watched as the small boy seemed to sink in on himself and felt a surge of protectiveness well up inside him.

Slowly the world around Andrew began to fade and he shouted with anger as arms seemed to wrap around the small boy and take him away.

Andrew woke up in a cold sweat with a feeling of helplessness. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was 1am. It was officially his eighth birthday.

Realizing that sleep was no longer an option, Andrew crawled out of bed and made his way over to the family room. Deciding to explore, he started looking through the closet until he happened upon a small box with a name written on it in faded ink.

"Harry James Potter." He read to himself.

Pulling the lid off he looked inside to see that the box was rather bare. All it held inside was a small stuffed toy, a blanket, and a picture book.

Taking the picture book out, Andrew flipped through the book until he came across a picture that made his heart stop.

There, in the picture, was himself…and the boy. It was the boy from his dream! Though he looked much healthier in the picture, Andrew couldn't help but notice that the boy had the same black hair and bright green eyes.

Without a thought Andrew stormed up to his parent's room, intent on getting his questions answered.

It was that night that Lily Potter told Andrew the story of one Harry James Potter.

She told him about how an evil man named Voldemort had come for him and his younger brother, how his magic destroyed the once feared wizard.

She told him about how little Harry not being strong enough to survive the magical backlash and perishing on that night.

With tears in his eyes Andrew fled, sorrow in his heart as he realized why he had always felt like something was missing. It was because something WAS missing. Harry was missing. His brother. Dead.

 _Why did things have to be this way._ Andrew wondered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Since that night, Andrew had often wondered about what would have been different if Harry had lived through that fateful night.

Shaking himself, Andrew wandered back to his room to grab his broom. A good lap around the property would ease his mind. After all, he shouldn't dwell on the impossible. Harry was dead and no amount of wishing would change that.


End file.
